Slender: The Ascension
by AustrykerGaming
Summary: When you are alone, you are scared, and can't ever believe you'll be the one to make it out first. But a team... Oh jeez.. Read it to find out what its about, though you probably can guess :P


I jumped at the sound of breaking twigs.

Heart racing, I turned my flashlight quickly over to my friend Jonah, who screamed and threw his flashlight at me. It smacked me square in the forehead. I fell backwards, a small bump on my forehead.

"What was that for?!" I yelled at Jonah

"I-I'm sorry!" He yelled back,"I thought you were... you know... SLENDER!"

"So you threw your flashlight at me?! You know that if you threw it at slender, he'd kill you for sure!"

"Well, RUN!" Jonah turned and ran the opposite direction.

"JONAH LOOK OUT!"

Slender's tentacles shot out at Jonah like a whiplash. Jonah fell over, just barley escaping Slender's grasp. I got up and tackled Jonah over, stopping Slender from grabbing him again. I jumped behind a tree to get away from Slender, still grasping onto Jonah like a teddy bear.

"That was too close. Jonah."

"Ya?"

"Don't do that again."

"But-but-fine..."

We turned, three pages in our pockets. Five more to go. Phew. We got this.

I turned to walk through some gas barrels. There were a ton of them. A page must be on one of them. Luckily there was. I grabbed it and stuffed into my pocket. I didn't care what it said, all i know is that i wanted it. I turned around to look at one of the trees again.

Slender.

I ran towards a small hut near a larger tree. I stormed into the door, braking a cabinent in the process. My arm started to bleed. I grasped it as Jonah walked out of the corner.

"Took you long enough"

"Jonah?!"

"Ya..."

"How did you..."

"...Get in here? Easy!"

"Ok what are we going to do?" I asked as I rummaged around the mess, hoping for the forth page.

"We can leave. I have plenty of batteries for the flashlight, and look, an Iphone!"

I looked up at him for a second.

"Why dont we call for help?"

I took the phone from him (HEY!) and dialed my moms number. The phone rang.

"How many times do i have to tell you..." said a deep, unknowing voice," PHONES DONT WORK!" Than slender broke through the wall. I jumped out the door and ran, me and Jonah scrambled, trying not to get caught by slender. I turned on my flashlight and looked around. Jonah was gone. There were tons of trees. I couldn't see anyone or any pages. I walked forwards towards a large tree. I walked around it and saw another page. I looked closley at it.

_No Eyes_

_/ X X /_

_Always Watches_

I stuffed it in my pocket and moved on. I looked around to try to see if anyone was near me. Nope. I continued on. I walked through some more thick trees, than saw a fire. I walked even slower over to it, than saw Jonah was there.

"Jonah?" I asked

"Austin?" He looked over at me,"Oh thank god. I thought you were dead."

"No no, im fine," I said with a grin," I actually thought, even after all you've been through yet somehow survived, that you were dead."

"Oh heavens no."

"Good, i found a forth page."

"REALLY?!" Jonah jumped up and pulled another page out of his pocket," I have a fifth!"

"Good!" I gave him a high five," Now all we need is three more pages!"

Then I heard rustling. I turned to see slender again. I turned to run, but slender caught me. I kick his tentacle, than he started to pull faster. I struggled, and just barely got myself out of it. I turned to Joah, who was now attempting to beat his tentacle with a stick. Jonah got grabbed, too, than I knew we were in trouble. I still struggled, hoping that if I could save myself, I could save Jonah. Then, a light flashed. Slender teleported away, and Matthew walked out of the mist. I got up and helped up Jonah.

"Matthew?"

"Hello..."

"Did you get any pages?"

"Ya, two..."

"Three, four, six, seven...One more!"

"NO!" Yelled the voice from the phone,"NO ONE HAS EVER DEFEATED SLENDER! NONE EVER SHAL!"

Slender appeared again. I got up and Matthew flashed his light at it. Slender tried to grab it. I flashed my light with Matt as Jonah looked around a bit. He saw a piece of paper on the ground.

"Austin! Matthew! PAGE EIGHT!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The voice from the phone faded away. Slender started to float. He slowly turned entirley white, than exploded, sending Jonah, Matthew, and I flying, and knocking us out...

* * *

I awoke again. It wasn't nighttime anymore, but daytime. I got up to see my house once again. I laughed as cars drove by.

We did it.

We won.

**MORE COMING SOON!**

**THE NEXT ONE WILL TAKE PLACE IN A SMALL VILLAGE!**

**SLENDER: THE ARRIVAL NEXT :D**


End file.
